


【胜出】逆火 第一章 子弹——“叮当”

by DD5PIG



Category: Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, 胜出
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DD5PIG/pseuds/DD5PIG
Summary: “诶，你们听说了吗？”“嗯…听说他生日已经过去三天了呢…”“噗…那也是他…”“谁让他…”“怎么会这样？也太惨了吧！哈！哈！哈！！！”【您的孩子是无个性呢。】“怎么会？我和我老公都有个性啊！我的个性是甘油，我老公的个性是酸性汗，医生你是不是弄错了？”“有可能是水油平衡，酸碱中和了。无个性的孩子在这一代确实很少见，但根据这节脚趾来说，您的孩子确实是无个性呢。”“嘭！！！”“操！！！开什么玩笑！！！老子他妈的怎么可能是无个性？！！”





	【胜出】逆火 第一章 子弹——“叮当”

**Author's Note:**

> “诶，你们听说了吗？”  
> “嗯…听说他生日已经过去三天了呢…”  
> “噗…那也是他…”  
> “谁让他…”  
> “怎么会这样？也太惨了吧！哈！哈！哈！！！”
> 
> 【您的孩子是无个性呢。】
> 
> “怎么会？我和我老公都有个性啊！我的个性是甘油，我老公的个性是酸性汗，医生你是不是弄错了？”
> 
> “有可能是水油平衡，酸碱中和了。无个性的孩子在这一代确实很少见，但根据这节脚趾来说，您的孩子确实是无个性呢。”
> 
> “嘭！！！”
> 
> “操！！！开什么玩笑！！！老子他妈的怎么可能是无个性？！！”

初一刚升学的爆豪胜己作为全额奖学金的新生上台演讲。一通操作把男女老少得罪了个遍。开学第一天就有高年级找上他的麻烦。人多势众，还没觉醒个性的爆豪胜己丝毫不占下风。解决了这些杂鱼爆豪胜己也得以名声大噪。

全校都知道有个即将觉醒强个性的嚣张新生在一年级A班。

放学后的教室内。

“小胜…你又和别人打架了？”绿谷熟练地从书包里掏出棉花和碘酒，坐在了爆豪胜己的前桌准备帮他上药。才开学不到半个月，小胜究竟是哪里来的那么多仇家啊？“小胜不用理那些人不就行了吗？为什么明明知道还要去啊！真是的…你看你的脸——”

“啰嗦啊！那些废物以为有个破烂个性就了不起啊？老子还没觉醒不是照样能赢…”挑战书上写满了讽刺和辱骂，爆豪胜己是一分也激不得的，爆豪胜己一边洋洋得意地骂着一边乖乖歪过头，把脸伸给了绿谷。“等老子觉醒了个性他们全都洗干净脖子给我等死！嘶——你他妈轻点啊！”

“小胜又说这种话！”听到爆豪胜己不仅没有吸取教训还要变本加厉，绿谷出久故意重手按压了爆豪嘴角的伤痕，扁着嘴向爆豪胜己伸手，“小胜还有十天就生日了吧…”不知道觉醒个性后小胜能不能收敛一点…

爆豪胜己笑着哼了一声，等老子觉醒个性要把他们全部再揍一遍。将手放在了绿谷的手上。

看着骨节上的血痂，绿谷皱眉，眼泪都要夺眶而出：“小胜！你！”怎么能这样不爱惜自己的身体，骨节上的斑驳，小胜是使了多大的力啊？知道再说下去爆豪胜己又会不高兴，绿谷也识趣地吞下了后半句，但是也不愿再给爆豪擦血淋淋的伤口，把手抽了回来，将蘸了碘酒的棉花塞进爆豪的手里，“小胜自己擦吧。”

绿谷起身离开准备回到自己的座位上。手腕被爆豪拉住，因为牵动伤口爆豪按着肩膀皱眉。瞪着绿谷一句话不说。

绿谷见状叹了一口气，心软，坐回位置含着眼泪：“小胜不要再这样了…”牵起爆豪的手给他处理伤口。见爆豪没有答应自己，不死心的绿谷抬起头嗔怒，“小胜？！”

“……知道了。”答应完后爆豪胜己又有些后悔，“是他们自找的好不好！废久啰嗦的要死！比蠢蛋老爹还要啰嗦！！！”光己见爆豪一身伤倒是没说过什么，而胜每次都和绿谷一样要碎碎念个半天。

本也不高兴的绿谷还被怪罪：“还不是因为——”关心你吗？绿谷扭转话锋，“——因为小胜总是不听！”低着头给爆豪把纱布缠上。

“哼！”爆豪抽回手转了转手腕，把左手又伸了出去。

“…今天有几个人啊…”从来没见小胜和黑池君伤得那么重过。绿谷抬头看了看在第一排把桌子拼在一起躺在桌上哼哼唧唧的黑池，和在旁边给他活动筋骨的长指。黑池君今天是小胜搀着回来的呢…

“本来是五个…”顿了顿，看了下废久的脸色。

“五个？！！都是初二的吗？”听到五个绿谷都心里一惊。

“后来又来了三个…初三的。”

绿谷觉得自己两眼一黑，“啪”，两只手盖在脸上低下了头。一言不发。

“喂。”爆豪胜己推了推绿谷的肩，绿谷甩了一把还是不愿抬头，“啧。老子这不是没事吗？”

绿谷抬起头：“这次没事？下次呢？这次是小胜搀着黑池君回来？那下次你们两个要是都！要是都…哼…呜呜呜…”话没说完就捂着脸哭了起来。

爆豪胜己倒是见怪不怪，只是看见绿谷的眼泪就烦：“你哭个屁啊！老子不可能输！”本来打赢了爆豪觉得十分得意，这个废久不夸自己还他妈在那边哭丧，爆豪胜己拍桌而起：“烦死了！”把书包甩到肩上就起身走人。

“小胜是笨蛋！” 绿谷见爆豪走了就直接不管不顾地趴在桌上哭了起来。

已经走到教室后门的爆豪皱着眉停下脚步，“啊！”老子真的是上辈子他妈的欠了这个废久八百万！爆豪胜己跺着地转身走到绿谷的桌前怒吼：“不会了！不会了！没有他妈的下次了！行不行啊！！！别他妈哭了！走了！回家啊！”越说越不甘心，爆豪胜己狂踢桌脚。

“哼。”绿谷抬头，揉了揉眼睛，向爆豪伸出手，“拉钩。”

爆豪看着泪眼朦胧的绿谷，脸上一红：“拉个屁的钩啊！你是小学生吗？？？”

“吸——也就才小学毕业一个月而已！小胜装什么大人！”绿谷还是不肯放下手，大有你不拉钩就不回家的决心。“拉钩！”

爆豪胜己咬牙切齿地钩上绿谷的小指用上地劲像是要把绿谷的小指撇断，然后狠狠地甩手转过脸去。

绿谷这才擦干了眼泪，把桌上的药瓶收好。起身背上书包准备一起回家。

气音：“爆豪…你能不能管管我啊…啊…”黑池奄奄一息地躺在长指拼好的书桌上向爆豪伸手。

长指扶着黑池让他下了桌，黑池捂着右侧肋骨直不起腰，长指皱眉：“绿谷，黑池好像真的肋骨断了，你过来一起扶着他吧。”

绿谷倒抽一口凉气就准备跑过去，被爆豪拦下：“扶个屁，真的断了也是他活该，让他多管闲事。”爆豪胜己翻了黑池一个白眼。

黑池龇牙咧嘴地感慨：“没良心啊没良心。”

上了初中，同是幼驯染的爆豪绿谷和长指又刚好分到了一个班，自然就走在了一起，由于他的杂鱼宣言第一天放学就有二年级的学长准备来挫一挫他的威风，单枪匹马来的笨蛋当然是被爆豪一顿暴打。第二天爆豪的壮举就传遍了整个校园。第一个礼拜天天有高年级的人来找他单挑。自满的少年人总是有用不完的力气，他倒是也乐意奉陪。

开学一个礼拜后，听闻此事的同班同学黑池也约了爆豪单挑。

找他单挑的人理由无一例外都是看他不爽。而黑池不是，黑池是看他很爽所以来找他单挑。黑池告诉爆豪他想和爆豪当朋友，所以来打一架吧，如果我赢了你就和我当朋友。爆豪觉得稀奇也就赴约了。黑池和之前找他单挑的人不一样，那些人一见势头不对就立刻讨饶。黑池占了下风却也不认输，更不会使什么阴招，最后输了，也只是躺在地上坦坦荡荡地说：“是我输了。”然后握着拳说了一大堆下次一定会赢！我一定会和你一样强！我一定要成为你的朋友之类的豪言壮语。

在一旁自助贩卖机买饮料的爆豪转头看了黑池一眼，眼神和废久一样。倒也算是有骨气。爆豪多投了两个币说了声：“无聊。”扔了一罐可乐在黑池身上就转身离开了。黑池怔怔地看着滚落的可乐，从地上弹了起来：“爆豪爆豪爆豪爆豪？！！这是什么意思？？！！”

“滚远点！别他妈靠我那么近！只准走我后面！”

于是开学一个礼拜之后三人小分队就变成了四个人。明明是三个人的幼驯染却始终不能有姓名的长指终于有了伴。然而和爆豪被迫赴约不一样，没人知道身份的静冈黑赤组少当家黑池刈极道之魂熊熊燃烧，天天就想着找架打，自然而然有人找上爆豪他也就会自觉跟上。

这次打架黑池当然也是自说自话地跟了上去，还自作主张地替爆豪挨了那个能伸长关节的学长的一棍。

“我他妈又不是躲不掉！要你屁事多？你是不是看不起我？”爆豪听见黑池说自己没良心更是气。爆豪胜己更气的是那一棍自己确实是躲不掉。虽然躲不掉但是爆豪觉得问题不大。

黑池气若游丝：“谁他妈看不起你了…你要是挨了那一棍…我一个人打必输…我是看得起你才替你挡的…”

爆豪胜己咬牙切齿地松了拳头，还...还算有道理...走过去和长指一起搀着黑池：“活该！”

“是是是…谢谢爆豪大人…”

绿谷出久石化在原地：棍…棍…棍…

“走啊！你愣着干嘛？！”搀着黑池的爆豪踢了一下呆愣着的绿谷的小腿。

绿谷回过神来哼了一声自己快步走掉了。

“废久又发什么疯啊！！！”

绿谷出久想着今天的事情担惊受怕地自己快走回了家，在床上辗转难以入睡。

【滋滋 滋滋 滋滋】手机响了。绿谷拿起手机看了下是小胜。犹豫了一会才接起了电话，电话那头没有传来怒吼，平日但凡接晚一秒钟都是要被骂穿耳膜的。

只有一句压低声音的：“开门。”

“？！小胜？”

“快点！”

绿谷垫着脚尖给爆豪开了门，爆豪也熟门熟路地提起鞋子就往绿谷的房间走去。绿谷惴惴不安地跟在身后，轻轻地关上了门，现在已经是晚上十二点了。妈妈早就睡了。

进了房间，爆豪胜己就开始质问：“为什么不回我短信。”这个死废久什么都不说就自己跑回家是什么意思，每天九点半准时睡觉的爆豪胜己等他的短信等到十一点，却没想到越等越清醒。那是被气的。最后气不过发了条短信给废久，结果废久还不回。

“…”只有一句西内我怎么回？“…我回什么…”

“所以你什么都不打算说了是不是？”

“…”绿谷低着头像是要把沉默进行到底。爆豪掐着他的脸强迫他与自己对视，虽然生气但还是压低着声音：“说——话——”

“我不喜欢小胜浑身是伤的样子…”绿谷看向别处回答了爆豪胜己。

“这点小伤算什么，哪个英雄不会受伤？欧尔麦特都会受伤。”原来是因为这个，废久就是废久，婆婆妈妈的，哈哈。

“不一样。小胜受的伤是没用的伤。我听到黑池君说他们还拿了棍子，我的心脏真的受不了了，小胜要是一直都是一身伤的样子，我就再也不想看到小胜了。”绿谷扭头甩开爆豪的手。

“老子不是和你拉钩了吗。”

“小胜有说话算话过吗？”

“？”爆豪被质疑拔高音量：“我他妈怎么没——”“你小声一点！不要把妈妈吵醒了！”绿谷捂住爆豪的嘴，继续说，“那小胜我问你，如果有人要是又和你说不去的话你就是孬种你去不去。”

“那老子肯定要去把他打到脑袋开花啊？！”爆豪胜己在绿谷的掌心里怒骂。

“……”绿谷出久放下手，一脸，你看我就说吧的表情。

“啧。这…情况不一样啦！”爆豪胜己懒得再废话，直接把上衣一脱躺上绿谷的床趴好。“懒得和你屁话多，给我揉后背。”痛死了他妈的，躺都躺不下来。

绿谷出久挣扎了一会，不想再帮他处理伤口，可是看着爆豪背上的大片淤青还是叹了一口气坐在了床边，从床头柜里拿出来药油，倒在手心搓热：“小胜要是再有下一次我绝对绝对绝对绝对绝对绝对…绝对！绝对！绝对！！！不会再帮你擦药了！哼！”说完把掌心敷在了爆豪的肩胛骨揉起了淤青，“痛不痛？”

“不痛！”屁话？怎么可能不痛？问个屁啦！

“小胜睡进去一点，你一会又睡着了我没地方睡了。”绿谷往里面坐了一点。

爆豪不耐烦地往里挪了挪：“都怪你的床太小了！睡得老子腰酸背痛！”

“我这本来就是单人床…”小胜占了大半张床还好意思说…

“下次你带着药去我房间啦。挤死了。”

“哪里还有下次！！！”

“嘶——痛啊！”

“哼…我还以为小胜不知道痛呢…”

本来就困得不行的爆豪不一会就睡着了，绿谷洗干净手，调好六点的闹钟，也挤在一旁睡了下来。

早上六点的闹钟一响爆豪胜己就弹起来越过绿谷关掉了闹钟。回过脸来看着还在熟睡的人。

“噗。睡相是真的有够差”。爆豪翻身下床。站在床边。

不过有一点好，就是睡得像死猪一样熟。

这样都不会醒过来，爆豪胜己卡着绿谷的膝盖和后颈把他抱起来放到床的中心。

还有这样都都不会醒过来，爆豪胜己用手背揉了揉绿谷的脸蛋。

就连这样都不会醒过来，啾。

爆豪胜己起身，把绿谷卷起的下摆拉好遮住肚皮，给他盖上被子，就自己熟门熟路地走了。

下次还是睡废久房间吧，我的床太大了，而且要废久这个猪头早起。

然而第二天去到学校的爆豪非但没有再收到挑战书，还收到了不少道歉信？原来是昨天爆豪和黑池一战成名，集聚的八个人似乎是折寺这个破中学的最强。爆豪胜己把鞋柜里的道歉信全部甩在了绿谷的书桌上：“哈哈。废久。读给老子听。”

绿谷看了看信封，倒也松了一口气：“无聊！”仔细确认了一下确实没有挑战书，不过怎么有一封看起来很奇怪， “…这个是？” 拎起了一封粉色的信，“情书？？！！”

“嗯！”爆豪胜己抬起下巴点了点头。

“哦。还给你。”绿谷拢了拢那些信递给爆豪。

爆豪皱眉，这个死废久看到情书就没有一点危机感吗？爆豪胜己抽出那封情书就打开自己念了起来：“爆豪君~自从我第一次见到你！——”“——小胜！”绿谷打断了爆豪的念白。爆豪胜己得意洋洋，沉不住气了吧？还给老子装冷静。“小胜为什么要这样？如果不想接受别人的心意就算了为什么要糟蹋？”绿谷出久确实皱着眉一副很看不惯的样子。

“蛤？”什么？这个死废久在叫我接受别人的心意？爆豪胜己瞪着绿谷“——嘶啦。”

“嘶啦——嘶啦——嘶啦——”爆豪胜己把信撕了扔在了绿谷的桌上，“老子——爱怎么样就——怎么样，什么时候轮得到你这个废久来教我做事了？”

绿谷低着头把碎片拢好，弯下腰把地下的碎片也捡起来放进桌斗。

“你！”爆豪胜己剜了绿谷一眼。回到自己的座位一天没和绿谷说话。

到了课间绿谷就开始拼那封被撕得粉碎的情书，无论爆豪怎么瞪他他都不抬头。即使是不抬头，绿谷也能觉得脸上似乎要被烧出洞来。绿谷叹了一口气，他只是代入了自己：我只是希望哪一天我的感情要是也抑制不住了，被小胜知道以后，希望，他就算拒绝也不要这样践踏。毕竟，这份感情真的…好重…

酸楚。

爆豪胜己自是不会知晓绿谷在想些什么，他想了一万种废久如此反常的原因。得出，废久他妈的不会是喜欢这个女的吧。爆豪放了学从绿谷的桌斗里抽出那封被粘好的信，看了看署名。不认识。

“你认识这女的？”

名字的话有点熟…好像是一个社团的…绿谷点点头。

操！果然认识？什么时候认识的，老子怎么不知道？这个死废久！爆豪胜己沉默片刻，笑着说：“长得怎么样？”

“蛮可爱的…”好像眼睛很大？人也很活泼，不过没说过话…

蛮可爱的？？？！！爆豪胜己咬牙切齿地故意挤出笑意说：“呐…废久…你说，我就这样接受她怎么样啊？”

果不其然绿谷猛地抬起头来：“…小胜又不喜欢人家…为什么要接受？”

看到废久果不其然脸色煞白爆豪更是气不打一处来：“我是不喜欢她，废久不是觉得她蛮可爱的吗？交往之后这样——那样——的事情做了之后说不定就会喜欢了呢？”

绿谷的胸膛猛烈地起伏了两下，抱起书包说了个随便小胜就起身走掉了。小胜果然是只会喜欢女孩子…

操！这个死废久！他妈的喜欢那个女的？？？

“绿谷！”正在和黑池打游戏的长指听到了他们的对话，见绿谷又要自己回家喊住了他。绿谷停下脚步，拽着包带问他什么事，“绿谷你喜欢那个女生啊？”长指故意用着戏谑地语气说了出来，看了爆豪一眼，嘶——气到冒烟了…绿谷你要好好回答啊…

绿谷一皱眉：“哪个女生啊？”突然想到自己的行为，啊！然后疯狂红着脸摇头：“怎么可能！！！我都不认识她！只是一个社团见过面，一起搬过东西而已！！！她长什么样我都记不太清了！”末了还要含沙射影一句，“我又不是小胜…都不知道是谁就要和人家交往…”

“哈。”听到废久说不喜欢那个女的，连长相都不记得了，那他生什么气？除了喜欢老子还有什么别的原因？爆豪胜己喜笑颜开也不追究他酸溜溜的讽刺，还好心解释，“老子怎么可能随便接受那种路人杂鱼啊？”

两个人打打闹闹中离开，因为长指的分心导致游戏输了黑池怒骂：“操！长指！你这操作怎么那么狗屎啊！！！”

三言两语化解了危机的长指摇摇头：不，你不知道，你不知道老子刚才的操作有多精彩。

这风平浪静的十天就这样过去了。到了爆豪胜己的生日。

那天是周末，绿谷零点准时发了生日祝福，九点就睡觉的爆豪自是没有看见。第二天清早爆豪拿起手机准备查看信箱，没想到手机就这样爆在了掌心。爆豪摊着被炸得鲜血淋漓的手怒骂着倒霉。就这样被光己送去了医院。包扎好了以后光己想到今天是他的生日，也要觉醒个性了，就顺便做了个性体检。然而更倒霉的事情发生了。

【您的孩子是无个性呢。】医生如是说。

在医院大闹了一场的爆豪不知道最后是怎么回的家。走到家门口。看到绿谷拿着盒子在按着门铃。

“废久…”嘶哑。爆豪停住了步伐，竟不敢上前。我…

“小胜！生日快乐呀！小胜怎么不回短信还关机了啊？”绿谷递给爆豪一个小盒子，“喏，我给小胜准备的生日礼物。”

“嗯…”爆豪怔怔地打开，还不知道该怎么说...低头一看...里面是一个造型浮夸的面罩。是类似欧尔麦特发型的橙黑色面罩。

【诶嘿嘿，是我自己做的面罩哦…】

【小胜今天也要觉醒个性了吧！】

【以后要是成为了英雄有了自己的战斗服——】

“闭嘴。”

“啪！”

“小胜…”看着被扔在一边的生日礼物。不知道为什么小胜发了这么大火…掌心被爆豪握得渗血，“小胜！你的手！”绿谷向前一步握住爆豪的手。

“啪！”爆豪拍开绿谷的手。

“滚。”

“谁他妈要你可怜我？”

“老子叫你滚啊！啪！”爆豪擦了一把眼泪，进了家门，重重地关上房门。

在门口呆愣着的绿谷，握着手背：“小...小胜这是怎么了…”

“出久？你…”遇到胜己了吗？比爆豪晚一步到家的光己看到呆愣着的绿谷，地下散落的礼物。遇到了。

绿谷听见声音回神：“啊啊光己阿姨好！”捡起地上的东西，小胜…小胜又和光己阿姨吵架了吗？不会呀…如果和光己阿姨吵架了他肯定要和我吐槽…怎么会…“唔嗯…这是我给小胜的生日礼物，阿姨替我转交给他吧…小胜好像心情不好，他怎么了吗？”

“出久。”光己接过盒子，“胜己…他是无个性。”

“什…什么…小胜他…”是无个性，我刚才还说了…什么啊…“对不起…”

“…出久不用道歉。”光己叹了口气，唉，出久道什么歉啊，不知道这个心比天高的儿子究竟会变成什么样。

绿谷不知道自己是怎么回到家的，打开电脑开始查【无个性如何当英雄？】翻了几百页终于有了！一个叫欧尔血染（ALL·STAIN）的发帖人说了：无个性也可以当英雄，只要有一颗像欧尔麦特的心谁都可以是英雄！当然，如果做不到像欧尔麦特那样还敢自称英雄的人，全部都要肃——清——！

【无个性也可以当英雄！】

与此同时爆豪胜己也在家中，打开电脑开始查【无个性，可以当英雄吗？】翻了几百页只有一个叫ALL·STAIN的发帖人说了：无个性也可以当英雄，只要有一颗像欧尔麦特的心谁都可以是英雄！当然，如果做不到像欧尔麦特那样还敢自称英雄的人，全部都要肃——清——！谁都可以当英雄吗？点开这个人的主页，发现都是也极左发言，嘁，真是个疯子。

【无个性怎么可能当英雄。】

绿谷在家里开始整理笔记，整理那些弱个性英雄，使用辅助工具的英雄，主用刀和武器的英雄。

爆豪在家里开始摔东西，砸掉那些欧尔麦特周边，撕碎所以英雄周刊，扔掉自己买的训练器材。看着光己刚拿进来的面罩。握着手中，准备撕烂。——还是停下了手，无个性…

紧接着就到了周一，因为打不通胜己的电话长指打给了绿谷，也早已得知胜己竟然是无个性。所以他早早地就去了学校打点好同学，让他们不要多嘴。

来到学校爆豪没有见到长指和黑池预备好的围上来东问西问。班里的同学更是沉默着一言不发。敏锐的爆豪当然立刻发现了不对劲，该死的废久…又多管闲事…一天没给绿谷好脸色看。

等到放学，绿谷捏着手里的笔记本不知道该怎么开口，知道小胜的个性…也知道小胜对于无个性是多么的嗤之以鼻…但正是因为知道所以才要告诉小胜…

“小胜！回家吧！”

“……”爆豪没有回话，收好书包，撞开绿谷的肩膀走出了教室。

“小胜…”绿谷呆住，反应过来立刻快步跟上，“小胜！”

爆豪的步伐不减半分。

黑池准备跟上，长指拽住了他，不知道绿谷能不能和胜己好好沟通…昨天得知了胜己是无个性，长指也想了蛮多，无个性的胜己会变吗？…其实不会，胜己就是胜己，这十三年胜己都是无个性，都是这么强，他永远都能胜利。就是不知道胜己是怎么想的…毕竟就连我都没想过胜己会是无个性…

“小胜！等等我！”

听见身后跟来的人，爆豪胜己在楼梯口停下脚步，转身。

绿谷扶着膝盖喘气。

“所以说，你又要说什么？”是跟来看老子笑话的吗？

“小胜！”绿谷抬头，“无个性也能成为英雄！”

爆豪胜己盛怒：“蛤？你他妈在说什么——”“小胜的话！就算无个性也可以成为英雄！！！”

“……”爆豪胜己瞪大了双眼，“你…”

绿谷点点头，从包里掏出了昨天做好的笔记：“小胜你看！个性不强的英雄也有很多！招式和个性无关的英雄也有很多！”

“……”爆豪想骂绿谷，但是手却不自觉地接过了笔记。

“哈哈。”爆豪胜己看着看着笑出了声。

绿谷乘胜追击：“还有！小胜你看！这些支援工具！”绿谷掏出手机，给爆豪看昨天看到的新产品视频。“这些支援工具只要运用熟——”

“你——这是在可怜我吗？” 爆豪胜己抬头，眼里是滔天的嫌恶。看完笔记的爆豪胜己更生气了。翻看着笔记的爆豪：没有无个性。一个都没有。而且，最强的排名798名。

“啊？小…”绿谷的笑容僵在脸上。

把笔记扔回绿谷的胸前：“老子要你做这种多余的事情了吗？你是不是看不起我？无个性还妄想着当什么英雄？！你既然做了笔记？你也看到了吧，有完全无个性的英雄吗？你是故意来嘲笑我的吗？”

“我…我没…”

“开心了吗？爆豪胜己终于得到报应了？看到我这个样子！你开心了吗？老子是无个性就永远也不能当上英雄！！！”

“我不准小胜说这种话！！！！！”绿谷出久一拳砸在了爆豪脸上，“小胜就算无个性也可以是英雄！！！这十三年来小胜不是一直都无个性吗？不也是最强？”

爆豪捂着脸不可思议，沉默片刻：“我啊我要的是压倒性的第一。就算当了英雄，这种随便哪个杂鱼敌人都能打败的798名。老子…”憧憬的只有欧尔麦特获胜后的英姿。

“不试试怎么知道？！小胜当英雄的目的难道只有获胜吗？拼尽自己的力量拯救他人难道不才是当英雄的目的吗？”

拯救？爆豪胜己起身，低下头对绿谷说：“废久。你是不是忘了。英雄需要拯救的人。就是那些拼尽自己力量却无能为力的无个性啊？”也就是，我啊。

“……”绿谷沉默。

爆豪胜己已经走远。

缝隙就在这里开始产生。

【逆火的火苗开始摇曳】。

但绿谷一番话并非毫无作用，回到家中的爆豪胜己打开电脑，搜索了起来【无个性的英雄】，

没有。

我真是疯了，听废久的蠢话，无个性怎么可能当英雄。无个性。无个性吗？无个性啊。废久喜欢欧尔麦特，废久慕强，废久因为我一直都是第一所以才会跟着我。无论怎样都会黏着我，可是，我，无个性啊，刚才又对废久说了那些话，以后呢？以后废久还会…老子管他那么多干嘛？！可是，废久不跟着我，他会跟着谁呢？他也会跟着别人吗？操！他最好赶紧给我滚！离我越远越好！！！爆豪胜己在床上打滚，突然想到，废久还没觉醒个性，三个月后，废久要是觉醒了个性…要是是个强个性…操！但…要是是个弱个性…或者无个性，废久还能开心地说出无个性也能当英雄吗？

能。

废久能。所以老子最讨厌他这一点了啊！不服输，无论怎么输都能站起来，无论多弱多废都觉得自己能做到。废久的心，强大到…恶心！

第二天一清早就燃着一腔怒火，顶着黑眼圈去上学的爆豪胜己一出家门。

“小胜！”绿谷站在门口冲他挥手，手上还拿了两瓶冰牛奶。

看了废久又红又肿还带着黑眼圈的眼睛，爆豪胜己沉默，明明就是引起愤怒的源头，看到他在门口等自己不知道为什么胸中的火就这样被平息了。没有回话，抢过他手里的牛奶，自顾地走在前面。

绿谷快步跟上：“小胜！有的哦！”爆豪胜己皱眉回头，又要说什么蠢话，“无个性的英雄！有的哦！”

“放屁！老子——”昨天查了一晚上根本没有！爆豪胜己强行吞下后半段。“想骗谁啊你？！”

绿谷把手机递到爆豪面前：“我查了一晚上！真的有的！不过那个时候还没有英雄这个职业！他们只是被称为英雄！在个性还没有流传开来之前，有很多很多无个性的人都是英雄哦！你看这个！”爆豪胜己接过手机划了一下。

抬头看着绿谷问：“多少年前。”

“一百…多年前…”绿谷心虚地回答。

爆豪把手机塞回绿谷胸前，继续追问：“他们的结局呢。”

“牺…牺牲…了”绿谷低下头。

爆豪胜己瞪了绿谷一眼把喝了一口的牛奶也猛地推回绿谷胸前，这他妈不就是输了吗？！而且输到连命都丢了！！！可真他妈输得彻底！

“可是…”

“闭嘴！别他妈再说了！”爆豪胜己快步离开。

“小胜！”绿谷带着哭腔的呼唤在背后响起。

爆豪一顿，还是继续往前。

“吸——小胜！我还没觉醒个性！我昨天晚上想了很多，小胜肯定觉得我站着说话不腰疼吧，我认真的想过了，就算我也是无个性，我也会想当英雄。”爆豪停住脚步转身就要发怒，你这个废物懂什么，“我什么都赢不过小胜！我很废又很弱！小胜什么都是第一！永远都会胜利的小胜难道连这点决心都比不过废久吗？”

爆豪胜己沉默。沉默了一瞬准备破口大骂。绿谷见他在听连忙继续：“小胜就是小胜！无论有没有个性！你永远都能胜利！与个性无关！只是因为你是爆豪胜己啊！笨蛋！！！呜哇！！！呜呜呜呜！！！！！” 

“你真…”爆豪胜己回头，“操！谁才是笨蛋啊！！！”一转头就看见绿谷两只手拿着牛奶，站在马路上大哭。爆豪跺着地从绿谷的手里拿过刚才那瓶牛奶。

空出手来的绿谷得以擦眼泪，揉了揉眼睛看到面前已经转过身背对自己的爆豪：“小胜…”

爆豪偏头看了他一眼，别开脸快步走掉：“走啦！哭个屁啊！都要迟到了！”看着手里的牛奶。只是因为我是爆豪胜己吗。一仰头把牛奶咕嘟咕嘟喝完。只是因为我是爆豪胜己。

“嗯！”绿谷擦干眼泪快步跟上。

走到学校，爆豪胜己觉得芒刺在背，转过头去怒瞪那些杂鱼，却发现没人在看自己，好像是提前知道了“好心”的关怀自己这个可怜的无个性。爆豪胜己咬牙切齿。无论是看他还是不看他似乎都不行。

在食堂听到身边又在讨论着英雄救助事件的杂鱼，总觉得吵嚷的杂音在嘲讽，无个性就是要乖乖躺平被英雄拯救。

入耳的杂音渐渐变成：

“爆燃英雄的个性…”  
“听说了吗？”  
“无个性…”  
“可怜…好惨…倒霉…”

“啪”！爆豪胜己拍桌而起，扔掉了一口未动的饭，离开了食堂。明明只是在讨论今早的事件，草木皆兵的爆豪胜己觉得谁都在含沙射影。

在天台吹风的爆豪心想：老子怎么看到那个废久的眼泪就听信了他的屁话！每天叽叽喳喳讨论英雄事件的废久今天也一句话没说，真他妈“贴心”啊！操！说什么没有个性也能胜利，说什么因为我是爆豪胜己？所以我输了我就不是爆豪胜己了是吗？没有个性…输不就是早晚的事情吗？随便一个能中远距离的敌人都能…操！！我还真他妈认真考虑了！

“小胜！”绿谷哒哒哒地跑过来。 

“你他妈怎么知道我在这的！”爆豪头都懒得回，这个废物书呆怎么越来越烦人。

“我也不知道啊！我都找了一遍！” 递给爆豪一个激辣炒面面包。自己也拆开手中的另一个面包吃起来，“啊唔！辣咖喱面包没有了，我给小胜买了激辣炒面面包哦。啊唔！”

看着在吃面包的废久，和手里的面包，这个废物是看我走了饭都没吃就也走了吗？烦死了，怎么老子无个性他反倒黏得更紧了？可怜我？“拿走！老子不吃！”爆豪胜己想扔掉这个面包，看在他饭都没吃就跑来的份上还是塞回了绿谷胸前，气不过推了一把。

绿谷被推得踉跄正在吃的面包掉在了地上。

爆豪胜己怔住：“哼。”转头，正好，吃老子的，辣死他，让他自作主张要给我买。

“啊！掉了！小胜你的面包分一半给我好不好！”

“我说了我不吃！”

“啊唔啊唔啊唔…哈——嘶！”

你他妈还真给我吃了？？！听到背后的咀嚼声爆豪转头，见绿谷撕了一点边角吃了起来。

绿谷见爆豪回头：“太辣了！我吃不了！小胜吃吧！好不好！呼呼——”绿谷扯出一个微笑扇着舌头。

眼睛里已经蓄满了眼泪，不知道是被辣得还是本来就要哭了所以故意吃了辣椒。老子只是怕麻烦，这个蠢猪要是一会又哭了肯定很丑，接过面包。

爆豪狠狠咬了一口面包懒得回话。其实昨天也没吃晚饭，爆豪胜己饿得不行。

“呼——”绿谷长长地舒了一口气。捡起地上的脏面包拿去扔掉，回来时爆豪已经吃完了。“小胜吃得也太快了吧？！不噎吗？我没有买水哦！”看了看时间，“还有十分钟。小胜跑着去还能——”“——废久。”爆豪胜己叫住转身就要冲刺的绿谷。

“嗯？”

如果要是有一天，我输了呢。问不出口，光是想想就已经够让我烦躁的了，沉默了半晌说：“你真的很讨厌。”

绿谷笑着挠了挠头：“小胜也不是第一天觉得我讨厌了。”

爆豪也跟着笑了一声：“嗯。”一直都很讨厌。

“从今往后也会一直讨厌下去的哦！”小胜就是小胜！

“啊。”废久就是废久。

从那天起，绿谷出久每天时不时地给爆豪胜己发一些消息，总是会被爆豪骂，但是他却也没有停止过，周末的时候去爆豪家训练，一分钟就气喘吁吁，后来又开始倒腾起了发明，却以爆炸告终。爆豪胜己总是翘着腿看着他在那边自己一头热，不动手，也不训练。不过也没有制止绿谷出久这一目了然的行为。

他需要一个废物笨蛋在他面前碰壁。

距离爆豪胜己生日过去不到一个礼拜，全校都传开了爆豪胜己无个性的事情，爆豪意料之中的寻仇却没有到来，很快他就察觉，是因为黑池，黑池六月份才生日，还没有觉醒个性，大家都是忌惮着黑池，所以才没有来找他麻烦。

发现这一点的爆豪胜己觉得自己这和平的日子似乎是建立在黑池的保护和威慑下，十分不爽，自然而然也就迁怒到了黑池的身上，不回话，不搭理他似乎要和他断绝关系的样子。

于是黑池又和爆豪约了一架。

黑池还是没赢，憋屈了很久的爆豪这次下手异常发狠，被打得鼻青脸肿的黑池还扶着墙强行装帅：“咳咳！就算…无个性你也是爆豪胜己啊。”黑池是个平常心，对于个性看得并不重，更是对英雄毫无向往。无法理解爆豪胜己的焦躁，却也还是想替他解决。

“脑子有病。”找打就是说这些屁话，和废久一样。“快点滚去保健室了啦！”这种类型的人就是讨厌。

“你不扶我一下吗？？？我可是为了你的任性才献身的诶？？？”

“你他妈的说什么屁话！！！”爆豪胜己不仅没有感动还加之一顿暴打伺候。

黑池得以留在了爆豪小分队里，日后的待遇却只比废久好一点，时不时的挨骂时不时的被锤。

就这样过了一个月，绿谷还是天天拉着爆豪一起搞发明，却总是失败，有一次差点炸到手，在一旁看热闹说风凉话的爆豪才开始指点一二。但还是没有参与。

又过了一个月。六月二十二日。黑池的生日到了。

【无个性】

黑池也是无个性。

黑池本人倒是毫不在意，还和爆豪打趣，他们两个真是难兄难弟，免不了一顿暴打，但是在绿谷两个月的陪伴中，爆豪也对无个性这件事“释怀”了。  
然而憋屈了三个月的仇家可不这么想。在经过一个礼拜的细心观察，寻仇的人如雨后春笋。饶是爆豪胜己和黑池刈两个人，也吃不消，有时候就连在放学路上都会被堵着。

爆豪半夜去绿谷房间睡的次数越来越多。对绿谷的态度也越来越差劲，不仅是因为面对越来越多仇家的疲惫，还有，那一天天靠近的七月十五日。

绿谷出久的生日。


End file.
